Jack's madness
by Poochie-90
Summary: Lorsque la solitude lui pèse sur les épaules, la folie le côtoie de près, le plaisant Jack.


**Auteur: **Poochie

**Bases: **Pirates of the Caribbean

**Genre: **Humour, folie passagère

**Disclaimer: **Disney

**Note de l'auteur: **Basée sur une idée qui a germer dans mon esprit quand je regardais le troisième volet de la trilogie.

Si on regarde bien, on peut d'ailleurs remarquer un léger parallèle avec un autre film (qui n'est pas du tout du même genre). Dites-le moi si vous avez trouvé.

* * *

Jack's madness

L'Antre de Davy Jones…

Lieu perdu au milieu de tout et de rien, entre terre et mer, entre vie et mort. Désert de sable blanc à l'image de son occupant, se nourrissant des rêves et cauchemars pour pouvoir prendre forme.

L'Antre de Davy Jones…

Là où personne ne vit, ni ne meurt, entre Enfer et Paradis. Cité des âmes dont personne ne veut, et de ceux qui ne méritent pas de repos.

L'Antre de Davy Jones…

Lieu maudit, si l'on en croit les dires de certains. Dont personne ne revient.

L'Antre de Davy Jones…

………

Dont personne ne revient ?

Jack rangea sa longue-vue. Rien à l'horizon à part du sable blanc.

Bizarrement, le paysage n'avait guère changé depuis la veille…Le matin ?… Deux heures ?… Deux minutes ?

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là.

Mais… C'était quoi le temps déjà ?

Ah oui, c'était comme le vent, agréable à vivre.

Le temps lui manquait, même s'il était incapable de se rappeler pourquoi.

Il renifla bruyamment pour l'énième fois depuis, il lui semblait, longtemps. Pourquoi n'y avait-il donc personne ici ? Ils étaient tous passé où ?

Il y avait une distribution de rhume gratuit et il n'était pas au courant ?

Oh, le rhume… Ca aussi, ça lui manquait.

Bon…

- Monsieur Sparrow, lança-t-il en fixant le vide, là où se reflétait le mirage de sa propre personne. Je ne vous paye pas pour rêvasser. Retournez immédiatement au lavage du pont.

- Mais, vous ne me payer pas, Capitaine, dit ledit monsieur Sparrow d'un air confus.

- Quoi ? Un coup de pétoire dans la carcasse vous plairait ?

- Euh… Non, monsieur.

- Alors silence, maquereau.

Jack traversa le pont de son bâtiment pour se pencher au bord de celui-ci.

Oh, c'était du bon boulot ça.

Si un jour on lui avait dit que le Black Pearl serait porté par une armée de crabes simulateurs de cailloux, il aurait bien rigolé.

Au moins, de cette manière, il avançait.

Doucement, mais sûrement.

La vie avait parfois du bon.

- Comme parfois, même des crustacés peuvent se montrer plus serviables que vous, bande de marins d'eaux douces, s'exclama Sparrow en se tournant vers les marins en question.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Encore une fois, ils avaient tous disparus.

Ces pirates, élégants et bourrés de charme, étaient vraiment bizarres.

Il en venait même à regretter son ancien équipage.

Pas William bien sûr. De lui, il s'en passait très bien. Mais des hommes tels que Monsieur Cotton, Gibbs ou encore Ragetti et Pintel (ou peut-être pas).

Même Elisabeth et Tia étaient de bons loups de mer. Bien qu'elles ne soient pas des hommes mais des femmes.

Et Barbossa… Non, pas Barbossa… Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Celui-là, il pouvait bien le mettre dans le même panier que Turner.

Donc en conclusion, il était de nouveau seul.

A moins que…

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois au-dessus du bord. En y réfléchissant bien, il avait de la compagnie en dessous.

Sparrow avait eu beaucoup de mal à remonter sur son navire en mouvement la première fois mais, ça valait le coup.

Il descendit du Pearl, avec beaucoup de facilité, pour saluer ses compatriotes à pinces.

- Bien le bonjour, l'ami, commença-t-il en s'adressant à un crabe en particulier. Comme tu dois le savoir, je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Et tu fais à présent parti de mon équipage. L'homme sourit, content de lui. Bien sûr, tu seras payé en crevettes, ajouta-t-il avant d'attraper l'animal pour le porter à son visage.

Il le regarda sous toutes les coutures, le retournant dans tous les sens, vérifiant les moindres recoins.

Ce crabe lui faisait penser à quelque chose.

Ou plutôt à quelqu'un.

………

Il eut subitement envie de l'appeler Wilson.

- Alors monsieur Will, Jack fixa intensément l'animal. Pensez-vous être capable de naviguer sous mes ordres, malgré votre tête brûlée ?

Aucune réponse.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui.

Il emporta le crustacé avec lui et remonta sur son bateau. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé de la compagnie et quelqu'un avec qui parler, il se sentait mieux.

Sauf que Will ne se montrait guère causant.

………

Combien de temps était-il resté là, à fixer le crabe qui ne bougeait pas.

Il ne savait pas, le notion du temps lui échappant toujours. Mais ça devait faire une éternité.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à trouver un nouvel équipage. Le sien n'était toujours pas revenu.

Il sursauta en sentant du mouvement sous la coque de son navire.

Il arrivait enfin à quelque chose.

Son regard se posa sur les individus plantés au milieu de la plage, juste devant la mer.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Turner…

Mais pourquoi avait-il nommé le crabe Will ?

Jack soupira. Il devenait fou, pas de doute avec ça. L'Antre de Davy Jones le rendait complètement fou.

Fin

* * *

Braves petits crabes ! Ils valent mieux qu'un troupeau de Jack. :p

Alors ? Vous avez trouvé le parallèle ?


End file.
